


To get you back home.

by PanConQueso



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, TMA Fantasy Week (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanConQueso/pseuds/PanConQueso
Summary: Jon, tim and sasha work all for a wizard called Elias Bouchard, owner of the Magnus Library of Magic. Elias plans on ending the world as they know it, and they need as much help as they can get. They find a lost book of an ancient city beyond a great maze, under the vast ocean. There lives a powerful being, protector of The high seas.They hope this will work, for its their last chance to cross the portal between the two worlds before it closes for another thousand years.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	To get you back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This will probably be just.,., small chapters because I can't concentrate enough. This was not beta read, wrote it at like four in the morning, and English is not my first language, but please bear with me <3 mostly made this for the TMAFantasy week, but depending on how it does, I'll continue. There's more to it than it seems! Anyway, enjoy!

Fine.   
Fine, jon will admit it. He's a bit scared. 

The figure sat on the throne just looks at him with impossible, dark deep eyes. He can see a glint of _something_ moving there. He doesn't ask. 

The light blue silk on his freckled skin reminds him of the beach, because of course it does, and the golden trinkets and jewelry of treasures lost underneath its surface. 

"Your majesty" jon bows, never looking down. _keep your eyes on him_ Tim had said. _you don't know what he could do while you're not looking._

It's strange really, all his life dreaming about this flooded palace, about the figure sitting there on the throne with his chin up, defiant, strong and determined to not let a stranger fool him, just to look at him know and see tired eyes with bags, brows furrowed and a fidgeting hand constantly going from the golden necklace with _r_ _ather expensive_ gemstones, to the silks of his dress, to the arm of the throne again. 

"Jonathan Sims" he says. His voice reverberates and echos on the rooms walls, making it louder, and something vibrates beneath jons skin with it. "May I know why and how The apprentice of such a respectful wizard as _Elias Bouchard_ has ended in the ruins of my castle?" 

The man in front of him says Elias' name with such venom jon flinches, completely thinking _yes, this was a very bad idea_ but really, he couldn't send anyone else. He was the only one who knew how to find the center of the maze, the stairs to the Great Underground. 

Jon stands straight again, makes a show of getting rid of some wrinkles on his cardigian and answers with a question. "How do you know who I am?" He had hoped that maybe his visit would be more of a surprise. 

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Sims-"

"Jon."

The King raises an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Jon coughs to clear his voice from the way it's starting to tremble. "Please, call me jon" 

"...fine. Jon" The King nods at him, and with a Smile he says. "I am Martin Blackwood, guardian of The Deep Blue, and blah blah blah". 

"You don't sound happy about it" 

"You try being trapped for centuries without getting bored of everything." King Blackwood sits on his throne heavily, and sighs. "What is your business here, Si- Jon" 

Jon takes a deep breath, crosses his arms, changes the weight on his legs. "We need your help to Kill Bouchard."


End file.
